I Can Be 100 Percent On My Feelings
by LoveDogs123
Summary: Romance is in the air and maybe the tention will become to much for Valerie, Ryder,the Pups, and the new guys.
1. Chapter 1

Valerie was a brave person. She can do anything she puts her mind to but the only things that can get in the way was her emotions and well... Halloween.

Valerie loved dressing up, and she loved celebrating with the pups and Ryder.

But she always kept to herself when it came to the scary part.

Of course if the pups got scared she comforted them but she never goes to the place that got them scared in the first place.

Its not that she has the imagination of a little kid with the boogey man and ghost. Shes afraid that some psycho was going to dress up and hurt someone or do something... bad if you know what I mean.

But her number one dislike and fear is haunted houses and that was the thing Ryder was nagging her about while they watched T.V.

"I just don't get it." Ryder said.

"Whats to get." Valerie said walking over to the pups."Hey pups do you need any help with costumes." She said giving them a sweet smile.

"I need help!" Marshall said his face covered by a cloth.

Valerie walked over to the Dalmation and knelt down next to him. It was a struggle but she eventually got the costume onto him.

"Umph."Valerie said falling back a bit."Are you okay Marshall." she said dusting herself off.

"I'm fine. How do I look?" He said strutting a bit.

"Hahaha Marshall you look adorable." she said innocently.

"WHAT?! I 'm supposed to be horrifying." he said looking down at his vampire costume a bit upset.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You look so scary." she said reassuringly patting his head.

"Thanks." he said walking over to the T.V and putting on his fake teeth and testing them out by biting.

"You pups all look amazing." Ryder said walking over to all of them.

"Yeah." Valerie said."Skye your a your an astronaut. Aw. Chase your a ... hot dog?"

"Yeah I'm still waiting for to give me the costume he was holding on for me." he said."Plus this ketchup really compliments my eyes."

Everyone laughed.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm going to go change." Valerie said before walking upstairs.

"Wait didn't you say you didn't have a costume?" Marshall said.

"Yeah but I changed my mind yesterday." she said.

"Rubble are you a turtle?" Ryder said kneeling down next to the bulldog.

"Yep. Hey I have a do you get if you cross a turtle and a porcupine?"

"What." Rocky said walking out with his costume.

"A slow poke!'' Rubble said with a chuckle."Nice costume Rocky."

"Thanks I'm a lion." Rocky said walking over to join the group.

Suddenly Valerie came down the stairs.

She was wearing a night costume. As in the opposite of day.

She had a short black dress with silver stars all over with black leggings.

"Okay I'm ready." she said running down the stairs.

"Nice costume." Ryder said.

"Thanks. But I only chose it because they ran out of costumes yesterday."

Ryder put on the eye patch to his pirate costume.

"So are you all ready to go into town."

"YES!" Everyone said except Valerie.

They hopped onto their rigs and went into town.

"Wow these decorations are amazing. The town really out did its self." Valerie said looking around as they walked down the street.

"Valerie why did you bring a book with you ?" Chase said he had changed into his dragon costume.

"This story was just something I had never gotten a chance to read its the Tell Tale Heart and also The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. A amazing author of the 19th century... I won't bore you pups with the details." She said with a smile.

"Hey pups come here." Ryder said all the pups came except Valerie who was reading her story.

"Whats wrong Ryder?" Skye said.

"I want you pups to help me get Valerie to the Haunted House this year she has this problem with Halloween and I think it would be fun for her to get a little scared." Ryder whispered.

"Oh well... okay." they all said thinking it would be fun.

They formulated a plan.

"Hey Valerie!" Rocky said.

She was so startled she dropped her booklet.

"Whats wrong!" She said running over.

"Alex is lost in there." Skye said pointing to the haunted house.

"W..w...w... What, Why can't Ryder go in?" She said nervously grasping a lampost.

"Hes at .You need to go in." Marshall stated.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO IN!?" She said getting a bit freaked out.

"Valerie please go in!" They all said.

"O...okay." she said hesitantly walking up to the building.

It was glowing green and had spider webs everywhere. And a sign that said the walking dead.

She gulped and entered the building the only thought going through her head was why Alex had gone to the Haunted House?!

Once she stepped in she looked back to the pups who were waving.

She gave them a nervous smile and walked in.

She had been walking for about two seconds and suddenly a cold hand grabbed her shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed then her instincts kicked in.

Mean while outside of the haunted house Ryder and the pups all stood shocked when a scream reached their ears.

Before they knew a lot of zombies came out groaning and limping. And they were pretty sure it wasn't acting.

The last person to come out was a guard who carried Valerie out over his shoulder.

The guard walked over to Ryder and put Valerie down.

"She kept beating up the a chaperone next time or someone." he said.

Valerie took Ryder in a hug that could've broken his rib. But she suddenly realized he wasn't at .

"Why aren't you at !?" she said pulling away and punching him on the shoulder.

"I just thought you would have fun."

"I told you I don't like this part of if one of those Zombies took me off guard and just... I don't know kidnapped me!"

"First of all your the one that took them off guard. And I don't think the whole kidnapping thing would even happen in Adventure Bay."

Valerie sighed.

"I'm going for a walk you pups can go ahead and Trick or Treat."

She walked away. She wasn't angry just a little ...uhhh... wished she could apologize to those zombies. She chuckled to herself at the thought of her beating up 30 different people.

She ran her hand threw her hair. She wished she had put it in a pony tail or something.

Valerie kept walking she was getting a bit cold maybe she should just go back home.

As she was distracted she didn't realize she was about to run into someone until it was to late.

"Ow!Woaw." She began to fall back but someone grabbed her waist.

"Oh no I'm such a clusts sometimes are you okay?"

Valerie was about to apologize.

She always apologize even if something wasn't her fault it just felt right.

Anyway, she was about to apologize until she was lost in blue eyes that seemed to search through her. she couldn't help but melt into the embrace.

" I didn't mean to bump into you." He continued.

She snapped back to reality.

"I...I'm sorry I should've been paying attention." she said getting back on her feet and removing his hand from her waist.

"It okay its my fault." He continued." My names Lucas."

"My...My names Valerie." she said holding out her hand for a hand shake."I'm part of the Paw Patrol.

She was about to continue until she saw him pull out a book

"Your Valerie? I found your book on the street,I was going to give t to the Mayor."

"Thanks!I completely forgot I left it." she said putting the small book into her satchel.

"So you said The Paw Patrol. Thats amazing I heard of it before I moved to Adventure Bay."

"If your new I can give you a tour of Adventure Bay."

"Maybe another time I have a Halloween Party at the park.I need to find a singer."

"Oh I love singing."

"You do? Maybe you can sing."

" Me? No.I'm sorry but if you want my pups could do something." She said nervously."Anything to help plus its the least I can did find my book after all." she said awkwardly punching his shoulder.

He rubbed his arm it surprisingly hurt from the punch.

"Okay lets go!" He said grabbing hold of her hand and running the direction she had come from.

"Hey guys!" Valerie yelled as she ran by the Pups and Ryder still holding Lucas' hand.

"Heyyyy." the pups said as they watched.

"You pups want to perform for a party?" she said with a smile.

Then she realized Ryder was looking at her hand that was still holding Lucas'. The feelings between her and Ryder were always confusing she usually pushed them to the side but sometimes... it was just hard. She let go of his hand Ryder looked away awkwardly.

Valerie and everyone else made their way to the party.

After setting everything sat on a she knew it Lucas was standing in front of her one hand on the part of the table to her left.

"Where did you move here from?" she said once the pups and Ryder were walking up to the stage.

"New York."

"Oh wow. That's great. I won a gymnastic competition there once."

"Wow your so accomplished and interesting .I'm glad I bumped into you." he said with a warm smile.

Valerie couldn't help but blush a bit.

"I...I'm pretty sure your interesting to." she said putting her right elbow on her right legs leaning forward a bit.

"I'm pretty compared to you." he said looking down then back up at eyes were amazing to her.

"I love your eyes."

"Thanks I I don't know if I can compete with your partner Ryders' hair."

Valerie couldn't help but laugh a bit.

They were talking for a while after that laughing and speaking about their hadn't realized their hands had reached each other.

Ryder looked over to Valerie and Lucas he couldn't help but feel and Valerie weren't dating but he cared about her alot...alot.

Valerie was thinking about what happened at the haunted house until she was interrupted by her new...friend.

"Hey whats going on up there?" he said tapping her head.

Valerie laughed a bit and grabbed his hand they were warm.

"I was just thinking about the Haunted House that was set up downtown."

"What about it?"

"Well you see I was a bit too." she made quotation marks with her hands." Scared."

"What happened?"

"I beat up the Zombies." she said a bit ashamed.

But to her surprise he laughed.

Her eyes widened.

"What? Whats so funny?"

"You beat up all of those Zombies on your own?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe I can take you?"

"Where?"

"To the haunted House.I can help you get over your at least have fun."He said .

Valerie was very hesitant but Lucas just made her feel better.

"Okay." she said.

Next they walked over to the Haunted House talking about...everything.

"Were here." he said.

They began to walk closer to the green opening.

The door just kept getting bigger... to Valerie it was over whelming.

She let stopped walking Lucas turned to her and smiled.

"If you want you can hold my hand." he said approaching her with a out stretched hand.

Valerie let go of the black collar of her dress that she was grasping.

She grabbed his hand gently and continued there way towards the door.

"You don't have to do this." he said smiling.

"No I want to I have to grow up already." she said as they made their way through the door.

They walked in and her grip tightened.

She walked in and saw things that didn't really bother her the decorations were actually cool, with the blood and fake zombies.

"Maybe i'll hold you up on a offer to see the town." he said.

"I would love to." Valerie said looking into his eyes then looking at the zombies.

But while she looked around she didn't see Lucas admiring her he couldn't help but stare as her eyes shimmered and hair was just so hypnotizing the way it fell and moved perfectly. She was smart and could possibly not enjoy her company? he thought to himself.

Valerie leaned against his arm and they continued their way.

 **OKAY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER. THIS WILL OBVIOUSLY BE A RYDER X VALERIE OR LUCAS X VALERIE I HOPE YOU KEEP READING AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY "I'M TRYING TO REMEMBER."**


	2. Chapter 2

Valerie and Ryder were close. You'd think they were long lost siblings because they did care about each other a lot but as they got older... things got complicated.

Keeping a little more distance. Less play fighting, they barely entered each others rooms.

Don't get me wrong they were best friends, they just took the wrong turn on a fork on the road.

But who said paths don't connect.

* * *

Valerie , Ryder and the pups had recently gone to Katies' Shop to clean the pups. It was normal like usual Ryder and Valerie assisted.

Valerie had rolled up her sleeves and was at the moment cleaning Marshall.

"Hee hee." Marshall giggled.

"Oh i'm sorry if that tickles Marshall." Valerie said with a warm smile.

Just then their was a huge crash it seemed to come from the back.

"I'll be right back pups." she said getting up and walking to the closet the crash had come from.

She opened the door and was a bit surprised on what she saw.

Ryder was on top of Katie almost fumbling to get up?

"Do you need help...?" Valerie was cut off from their conversation.

"So what do you say do you want to give us a chance?" Katie said getting up.

"Um sure... but i'll have to tell Valerie." Ryder said dusting himself off.

Valerie quickly went back to the main room and grabbed which ever pup to make it look she had casually been cleaning the whole time.

"Ahhh!" Rocky said as he was suddenly plunged under water and back up.

Ryder and Katie walked back in a few moments later.

"Valerie I need to tell you something." Ryder said with a smile.

"OH... REALLY?" Valerie began nervously."Can it wait?" she said getting up and drying off the agitated Rocky."I have to go... um help... help... um Lucas!Thats right Lucas called."

"Did he?" Chase said.

"YES!" Valerie said grabbing her bag and leaving.

She didn't know Ryder had a thing for Katie.

At least that's what she thought was going on.

* * *

Valerie and Lucas had been meeting up more and more often.

Anything to keep away from the awkward conversations with Ryder.

Lucas on this particular day had asked her on a date and well she was getting ready.

Lucas had wanted to get to know the pups and Ryder. Valerie agreed.

She told Ryder and now everyone was getting ready.

Valerie put on her scuba suit and packed up her gear.

She had a smile on her face and a bright attitude this late morning.

As she past by the living room as she put her satchel on she was interrupted by Ryder.

"Hey." he said with a smile.

"Oh Good Morning." she said giving him a quick light perfume lingering for a second to his notice.

"You smell nice." he said awkwardly.

"Oh thanks." she said grabbing her collar and taking a quick sniff looked up at him her gray and blue eyes shinning.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I have everything I need." she said pulling her out her surf board.

"Oh cool your going to professionally surf." he said walking with her out the door.

"No this is my invention." she said proundly.

"Surfboards have already been invented." Chase said walking over with a pink swimming cap.

"This isn't a surfboard its a ... Whats on your head?" she said holding back her laugh.

"This... this is.." Chase said blushing.

"Skyes' swimming cap?" Ryder said pulling it off of Chase.

"It fell on my head!" Chase said walking backward a bit.

"It's okay Chase." Valerie said sweetly patting his head."We believe you." she said lying a bit.

"I need to go get ready." he said running over to Rocky's truck who had all the equipment packed in his trunk.

"Pups you ready!" Valerie called out.

Before she knew it all the pups were lined up in front of her and Ryder.

"Are you okay Ryder?" Marshall said.

"What...!"

"Any way..." Valerie continued."Are we all ready and set."

"Yeah. We got the buckets the swimming gear and the food." Rubble said excited.

"That's great! Okay Lucas should be waiting for us there." Valerie said.

"Lucas?" Ryder siad looking at her confused.

Valerie smiled and grabbed his shoulder."Were meeting him there so he can meet..." she let go of his shoulder."...You and the Pups."

"You must've left out that detail." he said grimmly.

He attitude was plain to hear."Ryder I don't want to get you upset.I thought I told you..."

"Sure."

Valerie was red. Not from embarrassment or anger. From frusteration.

"Ugh! What is up with you?!"

"Hmph."

She looked at her hands, and her board."I don't understand us anymore..."

"Us?"

"One minute were okay the next we drift farther and farther apart! I don't want that but yet we find ourselves in a disagreement like children every two minutes!" she said walking away.

The pups suddenly felt uncomfortable.

But like always Marshall jumped in.

"So lets go!" he said running over to the van they were taking to the was inside looking out the window. She was twisting her hair the way she does when she's thinking.

Ryder sighed before jumping into the drivers seat and driving them all down the driveway.

When they got their Valerie opened the door and began to mess with the surf board.

The pups quickly ran past her and greeted Lucas.

"Hey guys." Lucas said kneeling as the pups began to greet him.

Valerie hopped on to her board put on her gear and pressed a button.

The board suddenly hovered she couldn't help but grin at her proto type. She leaned to the side a bit first to the left then to the right then she aimed straight for the ocean.

She was on her way when suddenly someone called her. It was Lucas, the last thing she wanted was to sit through a day of awkward conversation between Lucas and Ryder.

She got off her board and it began to spark.

"Oh great." she said grimly."The air tanks must be..."

"Valerie!" Lucas called over. Valerie pushed away her feelings and thoughts and put on a smile which couldn't reach her eyes.

"hey Lucas." she said after walking up to him. She gave him a hug not caring if Ryder grimaced or not.

"So whats that?" Lucas said.

"Oh my board its just garbage. It was supposed to use air tanks to hover but their malfunctioning.'

"Oh well come on don't give up so quickly." he said holding her shoulders.

Valerie smiled."So i'm going to be gone most of the day in the water, but you enjoy your self with the pups and...(SIGH) Ryder."

"Is something wrong." Lucas said with worried eyes as he grabbed her hands.

Valerie couldn't help but compare him to Ryder but that would be wrong... right?

"I'm completely fine." she said pulling away.

"I'm going to go swim." she said before entering the water with her gaer.

Lucas watched as she entered the water and then turned to Ryder and the pups.

"Well who's hungry." he said clapping his hands together and running over to set up the beach supplies.

* * *

Valerie was deep in the water looking at her surrounding . She was just happy she had a moment to clear her mind from drama and just enjoy the water.

She was sown their for a long time then she saw a boat that was just ... there. Maybe it was broken? So she swam up to find out.

She soon found herself with Capt'n Turbot.

"Boo." she said playfully to say hi.

"Oh you took the most convienient time to take a trip to my troubled boat."

"Whats up." she said looking up from the water.

"I their a problem in the hull."

"I'll check it out." she said putting on her mouth piece and divingunder.

She did her best with the hull enough to get him to shore.

She swam up and smiled.

"Your boats all good to go."

"Thanks Valerie."

Valerie and Capt'n Turbot were talking for awhile until something caught Valeries eye.

Lucas was falling from a high distance.

* * *

Lucas and the pups had been messing around in the woods next to the beach and Marshall had found a toy in Rockys' truck and everyone was enjoying the quality time with Lucas.

"Lucas you should hang out with us more often." Chase said.

Lucas gave him an ear scratch."I don't know only if Valerie and Ryder are okay with it."

Right then and there Rubble accidentally dropped the toy they had played with down a nearby a cliff.

"Oh no.I'm sorry pups." he said as they all looked down after it.

"I'll go get it." Lucas said .

He bagan to climb down"Okay pups I need complete silence..."

"HEY PUPS WHATS GOING ON!" Ryder had yelled making his way over .

"Ahh!"Lucas yelled loosing his footing.

Valerie was out of the water faster than Capt'n Turbot said By.

She jumped up on the rocks under Lucas and jumped up to reach him. Once in her arms they were sliding down the side of the cliff. Valerie tried her best to grab the cliff knowing that slowing down the fall might make it less of a pain.

They had no equipment so falling to the ground was still a big impact.

"UMPH!" They both grunted.

Valerie was trying to remove herself from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" she said untangling herself from him.

"What are you apologizing for you saved my ." he said giving her a hug.

She was surprised at first but soon melted into the embrace.

"Your welcome."

Ryder looked down.

"Are you guys okay!"

Valerie wasn't one to hold a grudge for long so."Were fine." she said giving him a warm smile. Her hair shining in the sun.

He looked down at her and sighed. He was sorry maybe if he just told her how he felt things would be different.


End file.
